


Morning Bliss

by arihime



Series: Twin AU [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom's first morning as a married man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over from tumblr. Here's some fluff to make up for the other thing I posted.

Sunlight streaming through the window woke Chrom, like it did every other morning he slept in the palace. He groaned and pressed his face into the pillow, willing the sun to move, the curtains to come loose from their ties and block out the light. Just like he did every morning.

Except this wasn’t like every other morning.

Aislin lay next to him, still lost in sleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, their legs tangled together under the sheets. Though she had her face turned towards the sun, she didn’t stir. Chrom took the opportunity to admire the way the light reflected off her hair, making the light blonde locks shine like pale gold.

The last time they had been intimate, Chrom had woken to an empty bed and a pain in his heart. Now she was his wife, his partner, and Chrom knew he would never be alone again.

The thought caused a grin to slide across his face, and he quickly hid it by pressing a kiss to Aislin’s hair. It was hard to believe that she was really his wife, that the events of yesterday hadn’t just been some fantasy his mind had cooked up under stress. One hand lifted from Aislin’s waist, tracing lightly up her side and down her arm until he could feel the ring on her finger, the physical sign that all of this was real. Chrom felt the smile come back in full force, and this time did nothing to stop it. He knew he would have to get used to it; the sheer joy of Aislin as his wife would always make him want to smile.

From the sound of Aislin’s breathing, he could tell that she wouldn’t be waking anytime soon, and Chrom was content to let sleep reclaim him knowing that she was safe in his arms. He slid down slightly until he could bury his face in her shoulder, effectively blocking out the sun. He sighed in relief, and Aislin shifted slightly but otherwise didn’t wake.

Chrom fell back into a lull, absently tracing the mark of Naga on the ring. He was almost completely asleep when a noise from the other room startled him back into wakefulness

It wasn’t a loud noise, but being commander of The Shepherds made it impossible to ignore any random sound. Loath as he was to let go of Aislin, Chrom turned towards the sound. It was coming from the living room, on the other side of the door. He waited, but he didn’t hear the sound again.

If whoever caused the noise was a trained assassin, then he probably wouldn’t hear anything else.

Chrom cursed himself for the dark turn of his thoughts, no doubt a product of the recent war. He was fairly sure no one was going to try to assassinate them the morning after their wedding (he certainly _hoped_ no one was going to assassinate them the morning after their wedding), but he knew it would be remiss of him not to check.

Slowly, so as not to disturb Aislin, he crawled out of bed and went searching for his pants. If this was an assassin, the least he could do was be decent. Pulling the door open without it making a sound took time, but he managed, and slipped into the other room.

No assassin stood waiting for him, thankfully. Instead Melly, Aislin’s maid, was placing a breakfast tray on the table. She startled when she saw Chrom, but managed to get the tray to safety before she stepped back and curtsied.

“Forgive me, Your Grace. I know you asked not to be disturbed, but I thought it would be a good idea to leave a tray of food out for when you and Her Grace got hungry. But I, ah, tripped.”

Her eyes went sideways, probably to whatever had caused her to trip. She was blushing slightly. Chrom followed her gaze, expecting it to be something scandalous like someone’s underclothes. Instead, Aislin’s veil lay crumbled on the carpet.

Well, he supposed its very presence there _was_ scandalous, since it hinted as to what they had done last night. The very thought of their activities threatened to bring a blush to his own features, but Chrom forced it down.

“Rise please, Melly.” Chrom said, and the maid did. “You didn’t disturb anyone; I was already awake. Thank you for the tray.”

“You’re very welcome, Your Grace.” Melly said, smiling brightly. Then her eyes widened. She blushed bright red this time, and her gaze fell to the floor.

For a moment, Chrom wondered if she’d seen another article of clothing hanging from the wall or something. Then he remembered he’d neglected to put on a shirt before he came out of the bed room.

Now he couldn’t hold back his own blush.

“… That will be all, Melly.” Chrom said.

Melly jumped and curtsied again, practically sprinting out the door. Chrom shook his head to clear his blush. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about being seen without a shirt on. He was a married man, for gods’ sake, not some blushing—

… He was a married man. Newlywed, as it were, to a wonderful woman who was currently still curled up in bed. He knew the shock of those words would die down eventually, but for now it still made him grin. After everything they had been through, this woman had consented to love him, to stay by his side until the end of their days

Chrom suddenly wanted nothing more than to go back to Aislin’s side, though his stomach at that moment seemed to have other plans, and grumbled loudly. He chuckled and pick up the tray. If he had thought opening the bedroom door had been hard before, it was nothing compared to when his hands where full. It gave an ominous creak as he shut it, but thankfully Aislin didn’t stir.

Chrom set the tray on the bedside table before slipping back under the covers, then took a plate full of meat and cheese. The moment he was settled, Aislin gave a sigh and rolled towards him, pressing herself against his side. Some of her hair stuck to her face, and Chrom gently brushed it back. He let his hand linger there, running through her hair. He ate his food unhurriedly, basking in the moment.

If someone had told him six months ago that this would be his life, him ruling as Exalt, married, he would have laughed in their face. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life differently, couldn’t imagine going on without Aislin by his side. Gods, but he loved her more than he could even say.

It felt like hours before Aislin stared to wake, though Chrom knew not that much time had passed. She stretched and let out a small sound before one violet eye slipped open.

“Good morning, my love.” Chrom greeted.

Aislin smiled gently, blinking up at him. “Good morning.” She replied, voice still thick with sleep. “How long have you been up? You should have woken me.”

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bear the thought.” Chrom said, running his hands through her hair again. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she hummed gratefully. “Besides, yesterday was a long day. You needed your rest.”

Aislin nodded absently, pushing herself up until she could lean her head on his shoulder. “I still can’t believe that we’re married. This all feels like some wonderful dream, and I fear I’m going to wake up.” She raised her hand up to her face to inspect the wedding ring, just as Chrom had.

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring and each subsequent figure before pressing a final kiss to her palm.

“This isn’t a dream.” He said. “We really were married yesterday. You really are my wife.”

“I love hearing you say that.” Aislin sighed.

“My wife.” Chrom whispered, reaching forward and resting his free hand on her cheek. “My love.” He pressed a kiss there, and another to her forehead. “My queen.”

He went to kiss her lips, but at the last second Aislin let out a startled gasp and pulled back. Chrom stopped, dropping his hand.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Aislin shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. I just—I’m Queen now. It hadn’t really sunk in until that moment.” She let out a little laugh. “I’m the Queen.”

Chrom laughed as well. “You would be a queen even if you hadn’t married me.” He said earnestly. “Though I’m very glad you did.

“I’m glad as well.” Aislin replied. “More than glad.” She swooped in to steal a kiss, and Chrom followed her, one hand circling around her waist to hold her in place.

“I love you.” He said when they broke apart for air, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Aislin said.

Then her stomach growled, effectively ruining the moment

Aislin looked mortified, though Chrom could only laugh until tears came to his eyes. She swatted his arm half-heartedly, but soon she too started laughing.

“Melly brought a tray, in case we were hungry.” Chrom said when he could finally breathe. He motioned to where it sat on the table.

“She came in here? I didn’t hear anything.”

“No, she left it in the living room and I brought it here.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re wearing pants.” Aislin giggled. “I could have sworn I got rid of those last night.”

“The Exalt mustn’t go walking around in the nude.” Chrom said, with as much dignity he could muster while holding back mirth. “I’ve been told it’s very unbecoming.”

“Very unbecoming indeed.” Aislin agreed, though her eyes were sliding past him to inspect the items on the tray.

Chrom knew what she would ask for before she even said the word, and silently passed her a plate filled with pastries.

“You know me so well.” Aislin said.

“I should. I’m your husband.”

A grin slid across Aislin’s face at the words, and Chrom knew it was identical to his own. “Yes, yes you are.”

Later, they would have to run a kingdom and introduce a new queen to her people. Now though, they were simply a married couple sharing breakfast in bed. And no matter what the future brought them, Chrom knew that he would cherish little moments like these the most.


End file.
